


Inheritance

by Godspeed_Cowboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Blood, Flowers, Gen, Growing Up, Haruno Sakura-centric, Haunting, IT'S OCTOBER MEANING I GET TO POST SOME SPOOKY SHIT EVERYONE, Mokuton, POV Haruno Sakura, Spirits, Strong Haruno Sakura, Weirdness, YEEEHAAAW, apparitions - Freeform, but make it funky, it gets fucked up real quick lmao, this is basically the story of how Sakura gets mokuton, took some inspo from legends, weird shit happens yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy
Summary: The first time the apparition shows itself to her, she's five.In which Mokuton is not a bloodline limit, but rather an inheritance from something bigger than the life it grants.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE HAD THIS IDEA FOR SO LONG LIKE SERIOUSLY AND I THINK YALL WILL LIKE IT AS WELL

The first time the apparition shows itself to her, she’s five.

Sakura is at the park, her mother having dropped her off here to run some errands. This was not uncommon, as there were many shinobi around. It was an everyday occurrence to see nothing but children wandering around the entire park area, with the few visible chuunin and jounin lounging around with occasional shady ANBU hiding in the trees, just in case. 

Sakura, at this time, has already begun to become one of the outcasts of their age group. She’s busy watching the other children with a forlorn expression from where she sits cross legged beneath one of the willow trees towards the edges of the park, playing with the grass beneath her with one hand and resting her head in the other. Their laughter rings through the air as they run around, playing tag and hide and seek and whatever other little games it is that children play. Sakura sighs. Oh, what she wouldn’t give to be with them, to be playing with them and talking with them. But she knows they'd only push her around like last time, like the time before, and like every other time she’s attempted to become their friend.

So she sits beneath this tree, thankful for the shade it provides on the hot summer day that is today and thankful for the partial curtain she gets from it’s hanging leaves. Just enough to hide her from the children who have no interest in checking out what she’s doing, but still allowing the adults to see her, to keep an eye on her.

A breeze blows through and it cools the sweat that runs down her neck. She sighs again.

And then she notices something out of the corner of her eye. Movement.

She turns her eyes to the right, where she saw it. 

It’s a little stretch of woods, over there, one that creates one of the park’s borders. It wasn’t as big as other forests, but you could get lost in there if you weren’t careful. It’s often why they had mapped out trails and signs to make sure no one accidentally went missing in there. Oaks and hickory trees are all she sees, though oddly enough the forest looks darker, until her eyes land on something else, something that moves once more.

Standing at the border, a person, a lady it looks like.

The lady stands at the very treeline, so close that one twitch could send her over the border. But she doesn’t twitch, it doesn’t even look like she moved at all, like a mannequin. On her head, a flower crown, thick and colorful, her long hair flowing out like a veil behind her. On her face, a large smile, one that slightly unnerves Sakura, but she does not react to it because it’s probably one of those adult things she doesn’t understand. 

And on the lady’s body, naked, is red. She’s covered in the color from head to toe, shiny and bright and slick looking.

Her smile widens and Sakura swallows.

The lady has bright green eyes, green like hers, and it’s one of the things she can make out about her. She wishes she knew what her hair or skin looked like, she was too far to make any of that out. All she could tell was that it was a woman who was moving.

The lady lifts one of her hands, looking directly at her, at Sakura, pressing a finger to her lips, still smiling.

Slowly, Sakura nods, an “ok” because she is a shy, meek, obedient child who listens easily enough to all adults.

Then the lady points at her. Sakura points at herself, questioning. The lady nods. And then slowly, she turns her hand over, and then her finger makes a beckoning motion, a “come here” kind of thing.

Once again, Sakura points at herself. Once again, the lady nods and motions her to come over with her finger.

Wearily, she stands up from her spot in the grass, and slowly she walks towards the lady.

The closer she gets, the bigger the lady’s smile becomes.

She gets very close, close enough to wear she can make out the lady’s hair.

All the way down to her butt, pink. Hair as pink as her own, some of it soaked in the red stuff and sticking to her skin.

The lady crouches down to her height, holding out both of her hands to Sakura.

Sakura gets closer, holds out her own hand, and they brush finger tips, and then-!

“Sakura!”

The lady looks up, her smile gone, replaced with wide eyes and thin lips, as Sakura turns around at the mention of her name. 

There’s her mother, running towards her, grocery bag bouncing against her hip from where it hangs on her elbow.

“Sakura!” she yells again.

“Momma!”

Sakura runs into the arms of her mother, who sighs into her hair. When the older woman pulls back, she grabs Sakura by her shoulders.

“Baby, what are you doing all the way over here?” she asks.

Sakura starts, turning her head to look behind her, to introduce her mother to the lady.

There is no trace of any human life behind her, the lady gone, as though she’d never been there at all. Sakura’s brows furrow. Where did she go?

“Sakura?”

Sakura turns back around, “There was a lady standing here. She wanted me to come over.”

“A lady? Who? What’d she look like?”

Sakura fidgets under her mother’s gaze, “I don’t know. But she looked like, uh, she didn’t have clothes. And um, she had long hair and a flower crown. And I think paint got on her? She was red everywhere.”

Her mother looks concerned as she looks around, “ _Red_? Red everywhere? What?”

“Yeah, look.”

Sure enough, on her fingertips, bright red. Her mother looks startled, and she scoops up her daughter. Sakura is confused.

“Huh?”

“Sakura, baby, we’re gonna go see the Uchiha, ok? And I’m gonna tell you about a little something called “stranger danger” on the way, ok?”

“Ok, Momma. Why do we gotta see the Uchiha?”

“Don’t worry, baby, we just gotta go tell them something.”

On the way to the police station, her mom tells her about why she shouldn’t do what random adults tell her to and why and what to do if an unknown adult tries to get her to come with them.

Upon arriving at the station, and after her mother tells the Uchiha about her concerns of their being a naked and apparently _bleeding_ lady wandering around and talking to kids, she has to tell them about her appearance. They also end up taking some of the blood off her fingers after she shows them, so that they can run some tests on it. To find the lady, they said. Which was good, considering she seemed like a nice lady and she didn’t want anything bad to happen to her.

A few days later, they’re called back to the station, and the results of the blood test are somewhat unexpected.

“How?” her mother asks.

“Well, it’s most likely that your kid ended up getting hurt and scraping herself. Either way, the results are telling us it’s her blood.”

“Impossible, Sakura didn’t get hurt, I would have known.”

“Ma’am, your kid might have lie-”

“I didn’t hurt myself,” she pipes up, quiet, shying away into her mother’s shoulder from where she’s held on the woman’s hip when the Uchiha officer looks at her.

“You sure, kiddo? You ain’t lyin?”

“Mhm.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah.”

The Uchiha looks back at her mother, “Is it possible that we could run a quick diagnostic on your child, Ma’am? To see if she’s telling the truth? We’ll be able to see if she has any unknown injuries. If it was hurt enough to bleed, it could be bad.”

“. . . Alright. Sakura, the nice man is gonna take us somewhere real quick, okay?”

“Kay.”

The room is white and sterile and she’s put on a cold, metal table that she feels through the wax paper. Her mom has to wait outside, for reasons they don’t tell her, and she’s a little nervous about that because her momma always comes with her to get checked. But she has to be brave, for momma, she thinks, to make the woman proud. There’s a lady in the room who talks with the Uchiha who led them there, and when she gets to Sakura, her hands are glowing green.

She practically melts at the sensation that flows through her as the green hands touch her back. She becomes so relaxed that she doesn’t see the look of confusion on the woman’s face. The hands leave her and she nearly whines at it’s loss, but doesn’t because it might seem rude to complain. Instead, she focuses on the conversation they think she can’t hear, because she wants to know her results.

“Nothing,” says the woman.

“Nothing? Like . . . Like no injuries kind of nothing? Are you sure?”

“Yep. One hundred percent. There are no fissures I can detect, no scrapes, no cuts, no gouges, no punctures, nothing. Kid’s clean. As far as I know, she’s sealed up tighter than an air lock. No new blood coming in, no old blood coming out. She’s perfectly healthy and, well, normal.”

“That . . . doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah . . .”

When they leave the room, her momma is hissing something to another stranger, something about “never hurting her baby”.

After a few more questions, they’re allowed to leave the station. The search for the strange lady goes on for some time, maybe about two to three weeks, she thinks, before it’s dropped entirely due to lack of evidence and results and apparently wasting resources.

At the age of five, she has no idea how important that apparition is and what it meant to see it. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY OCTOBER YALL IMMA POST HORROR SHIT THIS MONTH I FUCKIN LOVE OCTOBER


End file.
